Thanks For The Memories
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: Ella tenía problemas,él también...para que negarlo,les jodia,pero por errores del destino,terminan juntos,¿qué harán ahora?¿Se darán una oportunidad,para olvidar lo que esa persona les hizo?  —quiero olvidarlo...—Yo tambien...—Entonces...hagamoslo juntos.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Bien, se me prendió el foquito xD

Espero les guste, por ahora solo pondré este cap, si de 3 a 7 días, se dejan comentarios, pondré el siguiente cap

*el **1** y **2** son para indicar, por asi decirlo, el capítulo, o separación, por ahora están muy cortos, pero después se harán mas grandes n.n

*Es un ItaSaku AU, posiblemente puede contener OoC para Itachi, o Sasuke, etc en un futuro

*Las canciones que nombro abajo, son: "Love Again" de Miss A y "Lucifer" de SHINee n_n, y por cierto, si no le entienden a lo que dice en inglés, diganme y les contastaré n_n

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero en cambio, la trama de la historia si me pertenece, así que no lo tomes sin permiso!

Thanks for the Memories

Capítulo 1

**1**

Se encontraba en su casa, sola, como ya era costumbre. Su novio, Sai Umehara, aunque no viviera con ella, siempre estaban en constante comunicación. Pero por algún extraño motivo, no había hablado. Ella estaba preocupada, y además de eso, estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo.

— Sai… ¿te habrá pasado algo?

Se encontraba llegando a los departamentos de la zona este de Kioto. Cuando llegó, pudo notar que el coche de su novio se encontraba. Así que por una parte, se encontraba aliviada, pero, aprovechando que estaba aquí, lo iría a visitar.

Cuando llegó al apartamento de Sai, notó que algo extraño pasaba, se oían muchos ruidos. Algo perturbador para ella. Para su suerte, la puerta no tenía seguro, así que pasó con un poco de seguridad.

Cada vez se acercaba más al cuarto de Sai, y cada que lo hacía, esos ruidos se hacían más claros y más fuertes. Cuando estuvo alado de la puerta, pudo identificar esos ruidos, como gemidos, pero no solo de mujer, sino también de hombre…

No quería pensar algo malo, hasta que…

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sai! ¡Me… me… ah!

— Si… ¡ah! Sigue así…

— Sai… córrete dentro de mi… onegai… te amo…

— Yo también te amo…

Con eso bastó para irrumpir en el cuarto. No quería saber más de Sai…

— Sa… Sakura…

— Sai…— dijo entre lágrimas— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Y todavía lo preguntas! ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Creíste que te iba a esperar! Yo solo quería cogerte, pero necesitaba a alguien que satisficiera mis necesidades, y tú virgen, no puedes, porque quieres esperar al matrimonio…

— pero… Pero tú me amas… ¿no es así?

— No te amo… Ya te dije Sakura, solo te quería por un rato, y te esperé bastante, no conseguí nada… Pero en cambio, a ella si la amo…

— Y yo a ti Sai…— le dijo la mujer

— Sai… ¡Por Kami! ¡Te Odio! — le dijo, para después decirle— No vuelvas a buscarme

Le dijo, para después salir corriendo de ahí.

Cuando por fin salió, se metió a su coche. Estaba llorando como nunca antes en su vida lo hizo. Estaba tan triste, tan… ¡enojada! Tan enojada estaba que golpeaba el volante y ponía su cabeza arriba de su mano izquierda.

— Estúpido Sai…— decía entre sollozos

Y para acabar, en lo único que pensaba era en desaparecer…

**2**

Mientras tanto, el se encontraba en una situación parecida. Su novia, la que, según ella, lo amaba con todo su corazón, y daría su vida por él, se había ido sin decirle nada, simplemente le mandó un mensaje de texto diciendo que no quería volver a saber nada de él, porque había encontrado a alguien más, alguien que valía mejor la pena que el.

Para qué negarlo… ¡Se sentía tan humillado! ¡Nunca, pero nunca, en su vida se había encontrado con alguien así! Maldita zorra, y estúpido por él, por haberse dejado engatusar con alguien como ella.

Él, el magnífico, para muchos y muchas, Uchiha Itachi, humillado por la zorra de su ex novia, que le encantaba tener sexo con el primero que se le cruzaba por enfrente.

Pero basta, el no se iba a dejar pisotear por nadie, y mucho menos por ella.

Ya no quería pensar en eso, lo único que quería era desaparecer de ahí…

Se encontraba manejando, a una velocidad algo alta, para lo máximo que pedía la avenida. Sabía que estaba mal, pero… ¡ya no sabía qué hacer! Estaba enojado, y la jodida radio con sus nuevos "idols" no servía de mucho, y claro está, si las canciones le recuerdan a la mujer esa…

_The world without you baby  
Just driving me so crazy  
Tell me the way I can change you mind  
How can I let you know you're mine  
I know that I don't know  
What makes your heart broke so  
All I want is to be your lady  
Sick and tired of being a cry baby_

Pinches jodidas canciones chinas o de donde quiera que sean, siempre recordándole de forma indirecta… aunque la canción hable de mujer a hombre, pero ¡Por Kami! Aun así le recordaba…

Le cambió a la estación, ahora eran unos tipos cantando como si fueran lo mejor del mundo…

_Incluso si intento evitarte, no puedo encontrar un lugar donde esconderme_

_He sido atrapado por ti, a quien ni siquiera puedo negar_

_Si fuera amor, si realmente me amaras, no me harías esto_

…

_Tu conjuro innegable es Lucifer_

_Tu magia innegable es Lucifer_

_Cuando me acerco a ti_

_Con tu rostro angelical_

_Di que la razón por la cual vives soy yo_

_Dilo._

"_Lucifer"_ así se llama la dichosa canción, su sobrina, Uchiha Anna, le había hablado de esos tipos, y ahora, por azares del destino, viene escuchando la jodida canción, igualmente, recordándole a la mujer esa…

Por un descuido de él, no se fijó que se desvió del camino, y se puso en el lado contrario de la acera. De repente, oyó como alguien pitaba, pero cuando puso su vista enfrente, ya era muy tarde para desviarse…

A/N: Si la audiencia, y los reviews (¬_¬ dejen algo, no les afecta en nada xD) están bien, actualizo pronto, no lo olviden n_n

Creo que es todo, aunque pienso que se me olvida algo xD

ya me acordaré

ByeBye! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hola! y ya me acordé lo que iba a decir ayer xD era algo del resumen. La verdad es que siempre, antes de escribir, hago mi resumen y de ahi empiezo a formar la historia, pero con esta fue alreves xD, primero hice la historia y despues el resumen, así que es posible que no hayan entendido bien n_n

Espero que les guste el 2do cap, ven? actualizé antes xD recibí reviews (nooooooooooo? apoco xD), la historia fue aceptada bien, etc xD yap, tal vez actualice mañana, no estoy segura, soy rapida escribiendo, pero si me da flojera ps nop xD además tengo que recoger mi cuarto TToTT ya qué... pero bueno, suficiente... Espero que lo disfrutes n_n

Es posible, mas posible que imposible xD, que haya OoC (Out Of Character) con algunos personajes

Esta historia es un ItaSaku AU (Universo Alternativo)

Cierto, el_ 京都市、日__本 significa _Kyoto, Japón xD no sé si esté bien, si hay error, no duden en decirlo

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son mios, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio la trama si me pertenece, así que no la tomes sin permiso n_n

Gracias

Thanks for the Memories

Capítulo 2

**3**

Llovía. Sabía que llovía. Cuando salió del apartamento de Sai, empezó a llover, como si el cielo supiera lo que sentía en esos momentos…

"_Buenas tardes, hoy 28 de marzo de 2010, nos encontramos en la Av. De las Hojas. Esta tarde ha sucedido un fuerte choque automovilístico. Hace poco se nos han otorgado el nombre de las personas, para ver si algún familiar ve esto y pueda comunicarse con nosotros…_

_Hay un BMW color negro con las placas __京都市、日__本 __60- 92 que corresponde al nombre de Uchiha Itachi, 33 años de edad, altura aproximada de 1.90m, cabello negro y largo, tez blanca, unas marcas de ojera en su cara, y ojos negros. Se sabe que es un arquitecto reconocido internacionalmente._

_El otro automóvil, Mitsubishi color plata con las placas __京都市、日__本 __70- 84 corresponden al nombre de Haruno Sakura, 24 años de edad, altura aproximada de 1.63m, cabello rosa, a mitad de la espalda, tez blanca y ojos verdes. Se sabe que es doctora."_

Podía oir muchos ruidos fuera, sabía que estaba poco consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor de ella. No sabía dónde estaba, pero oía las sirenas de la ambulancia, y si bien podía reconocer, también las de la policía. Inclusive, podía oir las pequeñas gotas de agua, caer al piso, en el cristal, etc. También sentía frio…

— _Sakura… No te duermas…_— escuchó una voz, no la reconocía —_Anda… No te duermas…_— le volvía a decir aquella voz, pero ella se encontraba muy cansada como para mantenerse despierta…

_Se sentía mareada, le dolía el cuerpo, en especial la cabeza… ¿Qué había pasado para que le doliera tanto el cuerpo…?_

— ¿Hmm…? ¿Dónde estoy? — se preguntaba

— Vaya… por fin ha despertado señorita…

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— Como se habrá dado cuenta, está en el hospital… nos tenía preocupados, no había despertado, lleva casi dos semanas inconsciente… pero dígame, ¿cómo se siente?

— Ah… terrible… como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima… me duele todo, pero en especial la cabeza— le decía mientras subía su mano a la cabeza. Empezó a palpar y pudo notar que traía vendas

— Pues casi, con lo del camión. Un coche le dio de frente… pero no se preocupe, ahora mismo viene el doctor— le dijo la amable enfermera, para después salir.

Nunca en su vida había tenido algún accidente automovilístico, pero había visto bastantes como para que no se le antojara aprender a manejar, era como un miedo, por eso cada que manejaba su auto siempre era precavida, nada de acelerar demás, fijarse hacia los lados, etc.

**4**

Está bien, no lo pudo evitar. El tenía la culpa, el otro conductor no tanta, sabía que debía haberse quitado… pero, todo fue tan rápido, no pudo, simplemente no pudo…

Y ahora se encontraba preguntándose como estaría el otro conductor. ¿Estaría muy herido? ¿Llevaba acompañantes? ¿Habrá muerto? Ya no sabía ni qué, tanto era que sus mismas preguntas no tenían un orden correcto, como solía ser.

Y ya, si no sabía ni qué del otro conductor, solo le quedaba preguntarse a sí mismo como se encontraba…

"_Hey Itachi, estás hablando frente a un espejo, porque precisamente te encuentras solo, y necesitas desahogarte como cualquier ser humano…_

_Dime… ¿cómo te encuentras?_

Estoy jodidamente adolorido, me duele el pecho, me duelen las piernas, me duele el brazo derecho, y me duele la cabeza… me parece que eso es todo…

_¡Vaya compañero! Si que tienes suerte… solo se puede decir esto de la siguiente manera: Estás jodidamente jodido…"_

¡A la mierda! No piensa seguir "hablando" con el espejo, parecía desquiciado, y más con la cara que se cargan los Uchiha, es una cara con semblante duro… así que ya mejor no intentar nada…

— Uchiha-san…— le hablaron

— Hn…

— El otro conductor, o mejor decir, conductora, ya ha despertado, ahora mismo un doctor se encuentra revisándola para descartar cualquier daño cerebral o algún otro…

— Gracias… ¿mi hermano no ha regresado?

— Parece que…

— Itachi… ya regresé…

— Bien…

— Me retiro, con su permiso…

— ¿qué te pasa? — le pregunta su hermano

— El otro conductor, o mejor dicho, conductora ha despertado, parece que ahora mismo la están revisando…

— Vaya… siquiera despertó, ambos sabemos que el accidente fue "algo" fuerte…

— no ayudas en mucho "Sasukito"

— ¡No me llames así!

— ¿Por qué no? Anna así te llama…

— Bastante tolero a mi propia hija molestándome… no le sigas el juego…

— ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hija? ¿10… 11 años? Y parece ser más inteligente que tu

— Hn…

— Mejor ya vete…

— Bueno, ya que insistes, me voy… regreso más al rato…

— Hn

Bueno, tal parece que ahora estaría más aburrido que antes…

**5**

— Bien… veamos…— dijo el doctor, pare después prender una lamparita y ponerla en sus ojos— parece que todo está bien…— volvió a decir mientras seguía moviendo la lámpara para ver cómo reaccionaba…

— …

— Ahora veamos tus músculos… ¿puedes pararte?

— Mmm no lo sé…

— Veamos…— dijo para después golpear su rodilla derecha— parece que de este lado estás bien… veamos el izquierdo— le dijo para después dar un ligero golpe en su rodilla. Reaccionaba bien…— parece que todo está bien, intentemos pararte…

— Hai…

Después de poder pararse y que la enfermera le ayudara a dar unos pasos, dijo:

— ¿y el otro conductor? ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Efectivamente, el despertó mucho antes que usted, y se encuentra ahora mismo en recuperación…

— Ya veo…

— …

— Quiero conocerlo…— dijo muy segura

A/N: ¿que tal =B? xD ya se pondrá mejor, no siempre se comienza así del WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW xD ya, pero espero que te haya gustado n_n

nos vemos en el siguiente cap

ah.. antes de que se me olvide y lo recuerde en la noche xD quiero agradecer a:

_Sadness Doll _-

por su review y por agragarme a sus favoritos (tanto de autor como de historia y alerta n_n)

_Yanel_ -

XD Hija! que bien que pasaste xD y bueno gracias por leerlo y demás n_n

_Akatsukihime _-

Yo tambien amo a los ItaSaku ^o^ que bueno que te haya gustado

_Rossi nn _-

Por tu comentario n_n

_Eric Brief _-

Por agregarme a sus favoritos

_Kuroi-Kagura _-

YO! xD que bueno que te haya gustado, espero sigas pasando (al igual que todos xD)

_Gabrika_ -

Por agregarme a sus alertas

Bueno, sin más, me despido

Nos vemos!

cuidense!

Steph (UF)

^o^


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! o xD hola! como estan? yo estar mareaaaaaada T-T bueno, ya qué... aquí está el tercer capítulo de "Thanks For The Memories" que hasta este tercer cap aun están cortos, y si creo bien, apartir del siguiente capítulo ya estarán más largos. También, he de decir, que no creo que la historia vaya a estar muy larga u_u pero, si no está larga, ya tengo la siguiente (s) hisoria (s) n_n**

**Yanel... donde estas? T-T i miss you! Grrrr bueno, xD ya te encontraré...**

**Puede haber OoC(Out of Character) en algunos personajes**

**La historia es un ItaSaku AU (Universo Alternativo) n_n  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, la trama de esta historia si me pertenece, así que no lo tomes sin permiso! o No Al Plagio! una campaña mia y de muchos o  
**

Thanks for the Memories

Capítulo 3

**6**

— _Quiero conocerlo…_— dijo con mucha seguridad

— Pe… Pero…— el doctor intentaba decirle algo, pero ella se negó

— Quiero ver al tipo que me dio de frente…— dijo frunciendo el ceño y apretando las manos

— Está bien…— dijo para después soltar un suspiro— Enfermera, llévela a la habitación de Uchiha-san

— Si…

Después de eso, la sentaron en una silla de ruedas, y la llevaron al segundo piso. Cuando por fin llegaron, la enfermera tocó a la puerta esperando una respuesta.

— Pase…

Cuando por fin pasaron, Sakura se sorprendió de ver a alguien tan joven, en realidad se esperaba a alguien más grande y no solo se refería físicamente.

— ¿se le ofrece algo?

— Si…— le dice Sakura

— …

— Quería conocer al tipo que me dio de frente…

Itachi no podía estar más sorprendido, no se esperaba que ella, fuera la persona con la que él se había "estrellado" accidentalmente. Tal vez pensaba en alguien más grande, como de cuarenta y tantos…

— Tú eres…

— Si… yo soy la persona con la que te estrellaste…

—…. — no sabía qué hacer, de verdad eso no se lo esperaba

— Haruno Sakura… Un gusto— le dijo con una sonrisa. ¡Vaya! De verdad no se lo esperaba, está claro que si recibió un golpe en la cabeza, porque definitivamente nadie se alegra de conocer a la persona que se estrelló de frente contigo.

— Uchiha Itachi…— definitivo, el no iba a decir más, porque ella lo ha sorprendido como nadie.

— Hombre… ¿Sabes? No estoy enojada contigo… es más, ¿por qué no me dices que te pasó a ti para que hayas terminado chocando conmigo sin retorno alguno?

—… Sakura-san, creo que eso no es de su incumbencia…— le dijo Itachi no estando seguro del estado mental de esa mujer

— Bien… Si tú no me dices, yo sí… me quitaste casi dos semanas de mi vida para desahogarme con la cerda de Ino o quien sabe y hasta mi madre…

— De verdad, me está preocupando… ¿se siente bien? ¿Por qué me quiere contar lo que le pasó? — le dice Itachi

— ¡Porque estoy enojada! ¡Usted me hizo quedar en coma casi dos semanas! Pero ya… no lo niego… ese día tampoco fue el mío… Y parece que para usted tampoco...

— Hn… ¿Si le digo que me pasó, se va a callar y se va a ir?

— mmm… No sé… si se me antoja ya sabe— le dice muy feliz

— Bien… empiece usted primero

— ¡Vaya! Que caballeroso… Se lo resumiré, es muy simple… ese día era mi cumpleaños, mi novio… quiero decir, ex novio no me había hablado en casi dos días, estaba preocupada, así que salí a buscarlo, y cuando llegué a su departamento, mágicamente, la puerta estaba abierta y ¡plaf! Me lo encontré en la cama con una rubia de senos grandes, podría decir que su copa es D…

— _Por Kami… y después lo del accidente… y yo pensé que el mío era suficientemente malo…_— pensó Itachi

— ¿Qué le pasó a usted?

— Pues… algo parecido… ella se fue… así, sin más, simplemente me envió un mensaje diciendo, por así decirlo, que se había ido con otro porque ya la había aburrido… Después me entretuve y fue cuando chocamos…

— Por Kami… deberíamos hacer terapia juntos… sirve… se lo digo, experiencia propia…

— _Se nota…_— le dijo muy bajito

— Itachi-San… lamento decirle que si lo oí

— …

— …

— ¿No va a decir nada?

— No...

Después de quince minutos de completo silencio, sin un grillito, más que la maquina que cuenta la presión y los latidos del corazón, Sakura por fin se aventuró y le dijo:

—… Quiero olvidarlo…— le dijo, para después agregar— No quiero saber nada de Sai…

— ¿Sabe? Yo también quiero olvidar a esa mujer…— le dice en tono serio

—… Entonces… Hagámoslo juntos… Juntos… tal vez… podremos olvidarnos de esas personas que nos dañaron…

Decididos, pronto comenzarían a conocerse, a convivir juntos, a compartir juntos…

Así que pronto ya no sabrían nada de esas personas que les dañaron

**A/N: UN! o xD muy corto, mañana (espero ¬_¬ todavia no me pongo a escribir xD) esté mas largo ^o^... lalala... **

**Gracias a las que dejaron Review! o(y yanel? ¬_¬ xD en la escuela)  
**

**Sadness Doll**

**Akatsukihime**

**Niko**

**Gracias a las (os) que me agregaron a historia favorita y seguir mi historia:**

**Riosaku89**

**Strikis**

**Y tambien a los que me dejaron review de: "¿Quién Eres?":**

**Yanel**

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**Daniela**

**Nathita**

**y ya de paso a la que me dejó uno en "Born To Be Mine":**

**Sora91**

**Me dejan Review? T-T un adelantito a navidad? xD**

**cuídense!**

**byebye**

**Steph (UF) ^o^**

**PD: Siento que se me olvida algo xD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola! siento no haber pasado ayer xD es que ya saben, estuve algo ocupada n_n. Pues bueno, les tengo muchas noticias:**

**1.- ayer en uno de mis momentos de inspiracion, xD, se me vino a la cabeza el epílogo de esta historia, no será algo como "Cariño... y los niños" ¡NO! será solo texto y será pequeño, pero si ustedes quieren saber algo así como, "Y que pasó despues de esto, esto y esto...?" les hago otro epílogo n_n**

**2.- Tengo muuuuuuuuuuuuchas historias, que tengo por hacer, son por lo menos 3 SasuSaku y 5 ItaSaku, por ahora he decidido que la historia después de esta será un SasuSaku, pero será algo así como de 5 caps + epílogo n_n**

**3.- Más abajo hay algo que nombro de una película, tiene un *, y la que digo ahí es la de: "La Profecia" la renovada, porque es posible que no hayan visto la original ^o^.**

**4.- Estuve pensando acerca de cada cuando actualizar esta historia, les parecería que lo actualizara cada 3 días? o más? o menos? xD ^o^ me avisan por fis**

**5.- Perdonen como es Saku en esta historia, es algo explosiva (Algo? ¬_¬ si hasta bipolar! xD) pero no se preocupen, así como saku es, tambien Ita-chan tendrá sus momentos locos xD**

**Bien, me parece que es todo xD**

**Recuerda que:**

***Esta historia es un ItaSaku AU en tiempo actual**

***Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio esta trama si me pertenece, ¡no la tomes sin permiso!**

***Di NO al PLAGIO...  
**

Thanks for the Memories

Capítulo 4

**7**

— Bien, ¿por dónde comenzamos? — le pregunta Sakura

—…— estuvo a punto de contestarle sarcásticamente a la pequeña, y se refiere a su estatura, Sakura. La verdad, para que negar, el solo quería descansar…

— ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! — le dice muy feliz, para después agregar. — Cuando acabe de decirlo, lo repites… Me llamo Haruno Sakura, tengo 24 años de edad, mi cumpleaños es el 28 de marzo. Mido alrededor de 1.60 metros de altura. La verdad no me acuerdo bien…

—…— No quería hacerlo, era penoso. Y además de todo, infantil. ¿A quién diablos se le ocurre empezar como si estuvieran en una escuela?

— Anda, hazlo… ¡No es tan malo! — le dice muy feliz, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—… No…— Como pasaba el tiempo, ella se daba cuenta que ese hombre era tan… tan… ¿insociable? ¿O como se dice? ¿Huraño? ¡Oh! Ya sé, ¡Rabioso!

Mientras que ella se encontraba peleando como es Itachi no solo físicamente, el se preguntaba si el golpe en la cabeza sería muy fuerte para que actúe así, ya ni el mismo sabe quién es peor, Tobi o ella.

Después de salir de su ensoñación, pensó en que decirle. Después de pensar en qué decirle, recordó como hizo esto una vez con su amiga Ino

— Anda, no es tan malo. Hace un tiempo lo hice con mi amiga Ino…

Entonces la tal Ino debe estar aún peor que ella con o sin golpe en la cabeza…

— ¡Vamos! es una forma de conocernos rápida… y efectiva. — le dice con una sonrisa muy maliciosa, tanto que le puso la piel de gallina a Itachi…

— Está bien… Uchiha Itachi, 33 años, el 9 de junio es mi cumpleaños, 1.82m…— Kami… lo dijo de una forma… que parecía más máquina que ser humano…

— Hombre… más robot que humano tú…— le dijo Sakura haciendo sus ojos pequeños, luego le dice. — como si lo leyeras… ¿Así hablas con todos? — le dice divertida. Después de unos minutos se empezó a reír. — Me caes bien…

Por Kami-Sama y todos los dioses del mundo, ¿acaso se estaba riendo de él? ¿De Uchiha "Kawaii-Sexy" Itachi? ¡Dios! Ya no sabe ni que hacer, ¿desde cuándo le dicen "Kawaii-Sexy"? Esto definitivamente tenía que ser un sueño… ¡No! ¡Una pesadilla hecha realidad!

— Hn…— el solo quería irse a descansar, pero lo más seguro es que la desquiciada esa no lo dejaría…

— ¡Tengo una idea! — le dice muy feliz

— Hn…

— ¡Dentro de una hora regresaré por ti Ita-chan! — Gracias Kami… Por fin se va… ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Regresa en una hora? ¡Kami… tengo que fugarme antes de que me encuentre!

— …

— ¿Ita-chan?

—…— pero él seguía dentro de sus pensamientos. Exactamente, pensando como fugarse sin que nadie, pero en especial Sakura, se diera cuenta…

— ¿Ita-chan? — y nada… ya la estaba exasperando, le jodía que no le hicieran caso. — ¡Uchiha Itachi! — le grita para después darle una bofetada que casi lo tira de la cama.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa? — le grita todo exasperado, para que negarlo, ¡la vieja esa le había golpeado!

— ¡No me haces caso! — le dice ya cansada y enojada de todo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, su ceño estaba fruncido, y apretaba muy fuerte las manos, tanto que sus nudillos se veían algo rojizos…

— Grrrrrr…— le gruñó como perro a Sakura

— ¡Maldito perro rabioso! — le dijo enojada, para después empezarse a reír

Esa niña… ya, no más, esto es más que humillante, ¿qué diría Sasuke si lo viera?

"_Que bajo has caído Itachi… mira que gruñir como perro, intentar escapar… Este no es el Itachi que conozco y se enfrente siempre a su adversario"_

Tiene razón… no va a escapar de ella, enfrentará lo que sea que le ponga, el es todo un guerrero.

— Como sea… pasaré por ti en una hora…— le dijo para después salir de su habitación.

**8**

Se preguntaba, ¿Qué es lo que Sakura le va a hacer? Si, suena algo malo… pero con ella todo puede suceder.

En el rato que estuvo en su habitación, vio la televisión; se aburrió. Luego, intentó dormir, pero no pudo. ¡Vaya! Solo había pasado treinta minutos para lo que él fue una hora…

Mientras tanto, ella se encontraba preguntándose donde estaba su habitación, no recuerda ni de que piso vino… ¡Esto es más que fabuloso!

— Diablos…

Después de varias vueltas por el segundo piso, y subir y bajar unos cuantos pisos, pudo dar a su habitación, pero ya casi era hora de ir con Itachi, así que mejor regresó al segundo piso, intentando recordar su piso y número de habitación.

Se encontraba enfrente de su habitación. Pero se preguntarán, ¿qué es lo que Sakura va a hacer? Pues sí, tiene unos hermosos cuernitos encima de su cabeza, lo planeo cuidadosamente, así que el prácticamente no sabe nada.

— Itachi— le habla, para solo conseguir una mirada precavida de él. Después le dice. — vamos… demos un paseo por los jardines…— le dice entre cerrando los ojos, y sonriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Dios santo, esta mujer le da miedo… ¿para qué lo quiere sacar a "pasear" a los jardines? Esta mujer da más miedo que la película esa del niño que mata a su madre y luego a su padre*

¿Qué tal que lo lanzaba de algún lugar? O tal vez, ¿sería capaz de lanzarlo contra un árbol?

— Hn…— solo disimular… solo disimular… tranquilo, respira…

— ¡Qué bien Ita-chan! ¡Demos un hermoso paseo! ¡Hoy el día es perfecto para ir a…!

— ¿A qué?

— Pft… ¡patrañas! ¡Vámonos! — después de decir eso, Itachi se paró, para después salir. Cuando Sakura salió se dio cuenta de algo… Itachi no tenia bóxers ni nada parecido… esta era la oportunidad perfecta, y cuando estuvieran abajo, Itachi se sentaría en su silla… y ¡plaf!

Cuando iban a llegar al elevador, Itachi se dio cuenta de algo, las enfermeras y doctoras de turno lo miraban lascivamente. Una que otra lo miraba como intentando "comprender". Dios… mujeres lujuriosas. Pero eso no era todo, un hombre se le quedó viendo como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida… otro se le quedó viendo como si le dijera: "¿Te encuentras bien amigo?"

Claro estaba, cuando llegaron al jardín se pudo dar cuenta que sentía "mucho" aire en su parte trasera. Se llevó una mano y… ¡POR KAMI-SAMA! ¡NO TENÍA BOXER NI NADA! ¡ESTABA ASÍ, SIN MÁS, MOSTRANDO SUS ATRIBUTOS! ¡Ahora lo entendía! ¡Ella lo sabía! ¡Maldita Sakura! ¡Se estaba vengando de él, así sin más! Grrr… Se vengaría…

— Ita-chan… ¿te sucede algo? — le pregunta inocentemente Sakura, sabiendo ella que sabía lo que le pasaba a él. Muy lista…

— No seas tan descarada…— le dijo enviándole una mirada que nunca antes le había enviado a una mujer

Sakura comenzó a reírse, soltando lágrimas y abrazando a su estomago, intentando parar su risa. — ¡Ay! Itachi… que iluso eres…

— Grrr…

— Deja de gruñirme… es más, para que veas, toma mi silla, así no mostraras su trasero tipo modelo, porque déjame decirte que yo siquiera tengo calzón…— le dijo en forma divertida.

— Ya que…— le dijo ente cerrando los ojos.

Después de que Sakura se parara y dejara sentar a Itachi, empezó a pasearlo. Pasaron enfrente se una fuente, después pasaron por muchas bancas solas, otras con pacientes y enfermeras, y otras con sus familias. El plan de Sakura había salido muy bien, primero salir de la habitación y ahora que se sentara en su silla de ruedas.

Pronto alcanzarían una rampa… esta es la oportunidad. Cuando estaban por bajar, Sakura soltó la silla y dejó que Itachi saliera prácticamente volando, bajando por la rampa a toda velocidad y saliendo volando hacia un árbol.

— ¡Itachi! — gritó Sakura, como si no supiera lo que pasaba.

Después de golpearse contra el árbol, todo se volvió negro…

**A/N: xD que barbara... bueno, espero que este cap, que estuvo mucho más largo que otras veces ^o^ les haya gustado, espero los review (ñam ñam, los review me dan fuerza para escribir xD)**

**y por supuesto antes de que se me olvide! Gracias a las y o los (XD) personas que me han dejado Review, que me han agregado la historia a sus favoritos, y otros a seguirme atraves de alerta:**

**Zathanik Gothik:**

_xD gracias! por seguir mis historias ^o^, y anda no me dejes así, porque cuando captas_

_algo nuevo, no se capta todo, eso me paso con tu review xD_

_y otra vez, gracias por agregarme a seguir mi historia, y dejarme review_

**Yanel:**

_Pues si, siempre se me olvida algo, pero con respecto a lo que voy a decir de la historia xD porque mi memoria_

_no es mala, y por kami, es preferible física que historia de mexico, (/&% materia ¬_¬ la he odiado toda mi vida xD_

_siempre es lo mismo, por eso siempe me iba bien en esa materia xD_

_y xD si da mucha risa todo esto, que bien que te haya gustado xD  
_

**Akatsukihime:**

_xD si lo van a intentar, pero van a estar como perros y gatos xD_**  
**

**Kuroi-Kagura:**

_xD yo no olvidarte ¡'ttebayo! ya te lo había dicho pero, siempre anoto cuando me dejan review, tal vez no en un orden, pero si anoto xD_

**Strikis:**

_Sip, a veces es así, pero que más?hay que seguir adelante Dattebayo! xD_**  
**

**Niko:**

_Hola! ^o^ jijiji este cap ha estado más grande, y si... (xD no sabes ni que decir...) no es cierto... xD es que me he quedado dormida y ando medio ida... xD_

_que bien que te haya gustado, espero sigas pasando ^o^  
_

**Ashley Benson:**

_que bueno que te haya gustado! ^o^ jijiji y sip, estoy actualizando algo rapido la historia, xD (noooo... como crees verdad? si no me dices no me doy cuenta xD)_

_y ya te digo yo, espero que te sigas pasando (y dejar review xD)  
_

**Jenny Hatake:**

_Gracias por pasar y leer la historia, además de haberla agregado a alerta ^o^_

**Gracias tambien a los que no dejan review (¬.¬) y a los que me dejaron en el cap anterior tambien ^o^**

**Me despido!**

**cuídense mucho**

**besos**

**de mua!**

**xD**

**de Stephanie! (UF) como quieran llamarme ^o^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: De rapidito xD**

***Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen! Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero en cambio la trama de esta historia si me pertenece! No tomes lo que no es tuyo, Di NO al PLAGIO!**

***Advertencias: Unas cuantas palabras...**

***Recuerda que esta historia es un ItaSaku AU Moderno, como ya es mencionado abajo.**

**Eso es todo, nos vemos abajo ^^  
**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**

* * *

Thanks for the Memories

ItaSaku AU

Moderno

Capítulo 5

.

.

**9**

Por Kami… ¿Qué había pasado? No lo recuerda… solo, le duele la cabeza a muerte…

— Itachi… Itachi… ¿te encuentras bien…? — le pregunta una voz un tanto lejana. — Itachi… si me escuchas, intenta abrir los ojos…— esa voz… se le hace conocida… pero eso no es todo, ¿Qué le pasa a esa persona? ¿Qué no ve que lo ha intentado? Que ciegas están las personas hoy en día…

— Parece que ya está reaccionando…— dijo una voz de mujer… se le hacía bastante conocida…

— Mmm… ¿qué… qué ha pasado? — pregunta todavía algo adormilado.

— Itachi… maldito suicida. — le dice la molesta voz de su ototo bebé. — te lanzaste desde lo alto y terminaste estrellado contra un árbol… Pensé que no te gustaban ese tipo de "actividades". — le dice su hermano intentando no reírse. Pero no lo consiguió, empezó a reírse descaradamente. — ay… por Kami, Itachi, te juro que cuando lo oí de los doctores me asusté, pero ay, Kami, cuando llegué Sakura me explicó todo, te juro que no pude contenerme…— ¿qué le habría contado esa… esa arpía sin escrúpulos? —… ah… nunca me había reído así…

— ¿Qué te dijo? — le pregunta su hermano cuidadosamente.

— Desde que se conocieron… así que ella es la chica con la que te "estrellaste" de frente, ¿verdad aniki? — le pregunta entrecerrando sus ojos y sonriendo un poco.

— Hn…

— ¿Sabes? Era solo un juego de ella lo de la rampa…

— No parece… esa mujer es más que maliciosa, deberías ver sus ojos cuando no haces algo que ella quiere…— le dijo en tono maniático.

— ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo haces algo que te han ordenado? ¿Te ha impuesto miedo? ¿A ti, Uchiha "Sexy Kawaii" Itachi?

— Hn…— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo le llamó? — ¿Cómo me llamaste? — le pregunta aún fuera de si

— Tu pregunta debería ser: "¿Cómo sabes que me dicen así?" o más bien, "¿Cómo sabes que me digo así?" — le dice de lo más feliz.

— Hn…— dice, para luego cerrar sus ojos y acostarse.

— Anda Ita-chan… Se le fue de las manos el asunto de la rampa… pero todos cometemos errores, también ella, incluso yo… o tú, claro está…

— Ototo… ¿Desde cuándo hablas tanto? Tu solo eres de "hn"…

— Hn…— le dice, para después agregar. — Pero ese no es el punto…

— Claro que no… Ahora hazme el favor de callarte y llamar a la arpía esa que me lanzó…

Pero se vio interrumpido por la dueña de cabellos rosados.

— ¡Itachi, querido! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien? ¡Qué bien! — le dijo Sakura sin parar de hablar.

— Sa…— pero se vio nuevamente interrumpido.

— ¡Te juro que no quise hacerlo, solo estaba jugando! ¡Pero no alcancé a reaccionar y te solté! ¡Perdóname por favor! — le gritó Sakura.

Itachi estaba sorprendido, jamás se hubiera esperado eso de ella. Pero sabía muy bien que aún no podía confiarse de ella.

— ¡Haré lo que sea para que me perdones!

¿Dijo lo que sea? Eso imaginó…

Tosió un poco para llamar su atención, y una vez lograda, dijo así:

— Está bien Sakura, te perdono… Pero ya que me dices que harías lo que sea por mi perdón, quiero que te lo quedes y cuando lo necesite, me dejes usar ese "_pequeño_" favor, ¿ok?

Sasuke estaba sorprendido. Sabía que su hermano era un sádico en cuanto a la venganza. Él mismo ha sufrido de sus "_vengancitas_" y nunca sale bien parado de ellas, una vez hasta terminó en el hospital, y el regañado no fue su hermano mayor, sino para él…

— ¡Está bien! — le contestó muy optimista Sakura. Si tan solo supiera…

— Entonces vete, _querida _Sakura.

Sakura no entendía bien su sarcasmo, en realidad, pensaba que no le salía, ni siquiera lo sádico, pero si lo bipolar. Ella estaba segura que el chico le gritaría hasta lo que no. Se ve muy pacífico pero las apariencias siempre engañan…

— Claro, _querido _Itachi…

No quería decirlo, pero tenía que…

_Cabrona…_

Eso es lo que es la querida Sakura… Aunque de querida no tenia absolutamente nada…

¿Pero saben que es lo que más odia de ella?

Su muy buen sarcasmo, le salía tan bien… Pero no solo eso, sino también su bipolaridad, le recordaban a alguien…

Pero bueno, no era momento de intentar recordar a quien…

— Itachi…— le llamó Sakura

— ¿Qué?

— Aquí el único cabrón eres tú…

_¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo había dicho en voz alta?_

— Si, si lo dijiste…

_¿Acaso la loca esta lee la mente? Si las lee, pues ya sabe lo que pienso y digo de ella…_

— Serás cabrón, deja de hablar como si no estuviera aquí… Llevas todo este rato hablando en voz alta, no lo pensabas idiota…

Dios… El golpe si le afectó…

.

.

**10**

Itachi es un estúpido…

Fue algo que tuvo con claridad desde el primer momento, ósea, desde el accidente…

El muy idiota lo había provocado, sabía que podía tener también parte de la culpa, pero hasta estos momentos lo único que se ha demostrado es que ambos son un _poco_ bipolares, y que _ambos_ quieren vengarse a su manera, claro, además del golpe en la cabeza que se dio por su culpa, el cual lo hizo un poco "estúpido".

Pero bueno, no seguiría hablando del _"estrellado_". Pensará en otras cosas, como, qué hará después de salir del hospital, tiene pensado en fugarse a la playa, relajarse y leerse un buen libro, o unos cuantos, se lo merecía, después de semejante accidente.

Lo pensaría... Lo pensaría…

.

.

.

.

**11**

Finalmente se llegaba el día de la salida del hospital.

En las puertas del hospital se encontraban ambos, Uchiha Itachi y Haruno Sakura. Itachi con Sasuke acompañándolo y Sakura con una amiga rubia llamada Ino.

— Bueno _querido _Itachi-chan, parece que este es el adiós…— le dijo Sakura como queriendo dar a entender que lo extrañaría, pero Itachi sabía que no.

— Eso parece,_ querida _Sakura…

— Bien. — le dijo de manera seria, para después agregar. — Hasta luego… _Hasta nunca_…— diciendo lo último en un pequeño susurro.

— Si, un _"hasta luego" _es lo mejor que se puede decir en una _"despedida"_…

— Sí, claro. Adiós, vámonos Ino…— le dijo, para que después esa Ino se despidiera amablemente y comenzara a empujar la silla de ruedas de Sakura.

Ellos se despidieron. Itachi dijo después:

— Ya quisiera que fuera hasta nunca…— dijo Itachi maliciosamente.

Sasuke sabía que Itachi no dejaría a Sakura en paz, sin vengarse posteriormente.

— Sabía que no dejarías tu venganza así nada más… Te conozco, unas cuantas veces te vengaste de mí, la última resulté en el hospital, ¿lo recuerdas?

— Hn… Claro que si Ototo. Ya sabes que nadie humilla a Uchiha Itachi sin ser humillado igualmente. Aunque claro, yo simplemente lo llamo _venganza_…

Que Kami lo proteja de su venganza…

* * *

**A/N: xDDDD siento mucho la tardanza con esta historia! No queria tardarme tanto y sin quererlo pasó mucho tiempo. Y dejenme decirles que ya habia comenzado este cap, y ayer que decidí checar esta historia junto con "Born To Be Mine", que tambien quiero ya empezar bien con esa, me encontré con que ya estaba empezado, así que lo terminé. Pero ayer que queria subir el cap en la noche, hubo un error y no pude ¬¬ y hoy más temprano no pude ponerlo porque tenia que ir a checar lo de en que prepa me meto. La verdad ya había decidido por una, pero hoy que fui a verla, bueeeeeeeeeeno, si el camino parecia peor que rancho xD no es por ser mala, y aparte el personal se cree hasta por los cielos Ò.Ó Mejor lo intento en otra escuela xDD**

**Pero bueno, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado y disculpen las "palabritas" que dijo Itachi y Sakura, pero la verdad a mi me dio risita eso xD**

**Prometo no tardar tanto en subir el otro cap ^^ ya tengo una ligera idea de lo que quiero xDD**

**me despido**

**Cuidense mucho =D**

**Besos**

**Steph ^3^**

**PD: Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Sathaniik Gothiik**

**Yanel**

**Ayame**

**Mokona18**

**Niko**

**Kuroi-Kagura**

**Strikis**

**Y a ti, que leiste los otros capítulos ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, esta historia si me pertenece, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO** al **PLAGIO.**

**Título:** Thanks For The Memories

**Tipo:** Historia continua, Capítulo 6

**R:** T**  
**

**Conteo total de palabras: **1211

**Advertencia:** Tal vez alguna que otra palabra.

**Summary:** Ella tenía problemas,él también...para que negarlo,les jodia,pero por errores del destino,terminan juntos,¿qué harán ahora?¿Se darán una oportunidad,para olvidar lo que esa persona les hizo? —quiero olvidarlo...—Yo tambien...—Entonces...hagamoslo juntos.

.

.

Thanks for the Memories

ItaSaku AU

Moderno

Capítulo 6

Reencuentro.

.

.

**12**

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde aquel fatídico día, donde Itachi y ella habían chocado, y también, dos meses en donde no había sabido nada de Uchiha Itachi.

Hasta que…

.

.

Ese día se había levantado de buen humor. Como cada mañana, salía a caminar un poco, regresaba a bañarse y se iba al hospital. Todo iba muy bien, inclusive en su trabajo. Su agenda estaba llena de pacientes, generalmente, personas de la tercera edad, ya que ella es cardióloga.

Llamó a su secretaría por el teléfono, tenía hambre:

— ¿Hinata? — le habló, esperando que ella se encontrara ahí.

— _¿Si, Sakura-san?_ — contestó de manera educada.

— Tengo mucha hambre…

Hinata suspiró:

— _Nuevamente salió de su departamento sin desayunar nada, ¿verdad, Sakura-san?_

Sakura se rió de manera contenta:

— ¡¿Cómo supiste, Hinata-chan?

Contestó con una suave risa y le dice:

— _¡Sakura-san! ¡Usted hace eso cada mañana!_

Sakura volvió a reírse más fuerte:

— ¿Hinata-chan? — le habla de manera inocente. Suspiró, ya podía imaginar la cara de su doctora: La cara de un cachorrito, intentado dar lástima, a punto de llorar. Volvió a suspirar antes de contestarle:

— _¿Qué le traigo, Sakura-san?_

— Pues… ¡Puedes traerme todo lo que encuentres! ¡Soy capaz de comerme una ballena!

Se rió ante el comentario de su doctora, ella siempre tan inocente…

— _¿Le traigo lo mismo de cada mañana, Sakura-san?_

Lo mismo de cada mañana: Dos bentos grandes, frutas, ramen, cosas dulces, teriyaki, etc. Y la verdad es que muchas de las cosas que pedía, no encajaban con otras, no sabía cómo podía comer tanto cada mañana y no tener un dolor de estomago después…

— Si, Hinata-chan, por favor…

— _Ahora regreso, Sakura-san…_

— Arigato, Hinata-chan…

Suspiró por última vez. Que difícil seria la mañana, con tal de conseguirle comida…

.

.

**13**

Estaba enojado.

La prensa seguía acosándolo.

¿Qué hacía para que lo dejaran en paz?

Y es que las preguntas de la prensa siempre eran las mismas: acerca de sus relaciones amorosas, y rara vez, acerca de su trabajo.

Y por eso mismo, estaba harto.

Sasuke entró a la oficina de su hermano. Se detuvo, lo vio con detenimiento: Su ceño fruncido, los labios apretados, y las mejillas coloradas, un berrinche.

Soltó un suspiro, después apretó los labios.

— Aniki…— le habló Sasuke. Itachi solo lo miró. — Si estás tan harto de la prensa, de que te pregunten por tu situación amorosa, ¿por qué no te consigues una novia falsa?

Abrió mucho los ojos. Su pequeño ototo por fin pensaba con la cabeza, y no con otra cosa. Sonrió de manera maliciosa, y sacó una risa llena de maldad. A Sasuke se le puso la piel de gallina.

— Vaya _ototo_… Parece que por fin dices algo inteligente en mucho tiempo…— volvió a reírse de aquella forma. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué lo creía estúpido? Cuando iba a contestarle, Itachi se le había adelantado. — No digas nada… Tengo una idea de quién podría ser aquella novia…— le volvió a decir, haciendo señas con las manos, y volviendo a reír.

Sasuke lo miró por un rato, después le contestó:

— ¿Y quién…?

E Itachi se le había vuelto a adelantar:

— Haruno Sakura…

¿Su aniki se había vuelto estúpido?

— Después de todo, ella me debe _un_ favor…

Definitivamente estaba loco, en cuanto se lo mencionara a ella…

— ¿Sabes lo que te hará en cuanto se lo menciones…?

— No me importa, lo hará porque lo digo yo, y porque me debe un favor, y porque me conviene, y a ella también, y demás…

Su aniki es muy…

¿Cómo decirlo?

—…Abusivo…

— Gracias, Ototo-baka…— le dijo, regalándole una gran sonrisa, para después tomar sus pertenencias y salir de su oficina. Iría a buscar a la _pequeña_ Sakura-chan.

.

.

**14**

Tenía _muuucha_ hambre…

Su estomago _rugía_…

Soltó un gran suspiro lleno de cansancio y desesperación. Y eso que apenas era pasado del mediodía.

— Hinata-chan… Muero de hambre… Y tú que todavía no llegas… A este paso, mi estomago se inflará…— Soltó con pesadez, y tristeza…

Pasó al siguiente paciente. Era una señora grande, con una sonrisa amable y ojos cálidos. Le recordó a su abuelita…

Le sonrió como respuesta, y después le saludó:

— Yoshida-san ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Qué tal ese corazón? — comenzó a preguntar amablemente.

— Sakura-san, he estado como una quinceañera, he estado hasta bailando…— se rió la señora, Sakura se rió con ella, dándole una gran sonrisa. — Y mi corazón ha estado muy bien este mes, casi no he tenido malestares… ¡Usted hace magia con los enfermos, Sakura-san! — volvió a decirle la señora, de forma contenta.

— ¡Arigato Yoshida-San! — Le contestó— ¿Le parece que pasemos a hacerle un _electro_?

— ¡Claro Sakura-San!

Acompañó a la señora hasta el baño, para que pudiera cambiarse y ponerse una bata.

La señora salió y ella la acompañó hasta la pequeña camilla, recostándola. Después, le midió la presión.

Agarró un algodón con alcohol, lo exprimió. Después, mojó el pecho de la señora, para poder poner los circuitos del electrocardiógrafo. Prendió el aparato.

— Inhale y exhale…— De repente, se vio interrumpida por alguien.

— ¡L-le dije que no podía pasar, Señor! — le gritó Hinata.

Sakura voltea y les pregunta:

— ¡¿Qué pasa?

Hinata se puso nerviosa, ya que Sakura rara vez elevaba así la voz.

— S-Sakura-san… El señor no quiso esperar, y se metió como si nada a su oficina. Yo le dije que usted estaba con una paciente…

Sakura alzó la mano para callarla.

Vio a aquella persona, y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Itachi se rió, Sasuke tenía razón, Sakura se enojó mucho: — Oh, _Sakura-chan_, tan amable como siempre tu…

Sakura enrojeció por completo, frunció más el ceño, y apretó los labios y los puños como nunca.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Uchiha Itachi!

Se rió más fuerte, le encantaba verla enojada.

— ¡Tenemos que hablar Sakura-chan!

— ¡¿De qué, Idiota? ¡Pensé que no volvería a ver tu maldita cara maliciosa!

— ¡Por eso me gustas Haruno-Baka!

— ¡No pienso repetirlo una vez más, Baka! ¡O me dices lo que me tengas que decir o llamo ahora mismo a seguridad!

— No serías capaz, ¿o si, Sakurita?

¡Cómo lo odiaba!

— ¡Si soy capaz! ¡Es más…! ¡Hinata! ¡Llama a seguridad!

Y cuando Hinata se iba a ir, el Uchiha le tomó del brazo.

— Más te vale que no lo hagas, Hyuga

Hinata palideció. Casi se hace de la impresión.

— C-Como usted d-diga, Uchiha-Sama…

_¡Ah!_

_¡Hinata traidora!_

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿A que viniste?

Itachi volvió a reír. Pero se vio interrumpido por la señora:

— ¡Sakura-San! ¿Se ha olvidado de mí?

— Disculpe mi insolencia, _señorita_— le dijo Itachi, de manera seductora.

— ¡Oh! ¡No se preocupe!

— Entonces, si me disculpa, ¿podría hablar a solas con su doctora?

— ¡Claro! — _ otra traidora…_— ¡Vamos Hinata-chan! ¡Dejemos hablar a los tortolitos!

— H-Hai…— Y seguía sin estar segura…

No hizo ninguna cara, mucho menos algún ruido. Harta, le vuelve a preguntar:

— ¿Qué quieres?

Hizo su cara maliciosa.

— Vengo a cobrar mi favor…

.

.

**A/N: Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza, es que soy muy floja xDDDD Eso no se me quita, hasta algunas veces tengo el sindrome de Shikamaru: "Problematico" -_-**

**xD En fin, no lo hago más largo, espero les haya gustado este pequeño cap (es que por alguna razón no los puedo hacer largos ¬¬) y también, pronto estaré actualizando mis otras historias. Tambien espero se pasen a mis dos "nuevas" historias, un ItaSaku y un SasuSaku ^^ Tambien quiero decirles (ya lo dije en mi nueva historia SasuSaku) tengo una cuenta en fictionpress! xD espero se pasen **http : / www . fictionpress . net / u / 774663 / Stephan **En fin, estaba pensando en cambiarme el nombre a "Stephan" es mas un si que un no xD como ven ustedes? Y tambien, si me lo cambio, esto seria como un aviso xD, de todas formas estaré diciendo en las otras historias, antes de que me cambie el nombre, oks?**

En fin, mis agradecimientos:

**Artemis - Hime**

**Sathaniik Gothiik**

**purpleline**

**Hana**

**Camyla**

**Strikis**

Y a ti, que leiste, agregaste a fav o a seguir ^^

Me despido!

Byebye

Espero reviewwwwwwwwwws xDDDD

Atte: La loca de los reviews.

Stephan xD ^3^**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, esta historia si me pertenece, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO** al **PLAGIO.**

**Título:** Thanks For The Memories

**Tipo:** Historia continua, Capítulo 7

**R:** T**  
**

**Conteo total de palabras: **1105

**Advertencia:** Tal vez alguna que otra palabra.

**Summary:** Ella tenía problemas,él también...para que negarlo,les jodia,pero por errores del destino,terminan juntos,¿qué harán ahora?¿Se darán una oportunidad,para olvidar lo que esa persona les hizo? —quiero olvidarlo...—Yo tambien...—Entonces...hagamoslo juntos.

.

.

Thanks for the Memories

ItaSaku AU

Moderno

Capítulo 7:

¡¿Favor? ! ¡¿Cita? !

.

.

**15**

Parpadeó varias veces.

Apretó los ojos y los labios.

Su cara se tintó con un sonrojo.

Y eso, sin contar su ceño fruncido.

Decidida a reclamar, dejó de hacer caras:

— ¿…Viniste, hasta _aquí_, para decirme que has decidido cobrar tu _favor_? — le preguntó, no estando segura de haber escuchado bien.

Rodó los ojos. Suspiró.

— _Sí…_— le dijo en tono cansado. — Ya te dije que _sí_.

Lo miró con sospecha enmarcada en su pequeña cara. Frunció el ceño y la boca, como lo _odiaba_.

Rodó los ojos, y después le dijo:

— ¿Qué hago para que aceptes? De por sí, ya es tu _deber_ aceptar, _tu lo prometiste…_

— _No_ tienes que _recordármelo_ cada cinco segundos, _idiota_…

Le sacó una sonrisa socarrona, muy a su estilo.

— _Pues_, parece que _sí, _idiota…

Le volvió a fruncir el ceño, para después responderle:

— Está bien…— dejó de hacer caras, y levantó una ceja, para preguntarle: — ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Itachi no podía estar más realizado, más _**feliz**_ que nunca. Y después le respondió con toda naturalidad:

— _Oh_, muy fácil Sakura-_koi_…— Le dijo él, molestándola. — Sólo saldremos a pasear, nos tomaremos fotos, y lo demás que hacen las parejas _normales_…

Esto se le hacía muy sospechoso…

.

.

**16**

.

.

¡Oh por Kami!

¡Oh por Kami!

¡Por Kami-sama!

¡Sabía que Itachi estaba loco! ¡Desquiciado! ¡Idiota! ¡Y extremadamente inteligente en algunas, _todas_, ocasiones! ¡Pero _esto_! ¡_Esto_ es demasiado!

¡Oh por Kami-sama!

¡Morirá!

¡Y todo por ese desquiciado!

Intentó respirar y tranquilizarse, pero no pudo.

Bajó su mirada para encontrarse con el cielo, -lleno de nubes, y con un aire algo fuerte-, y también, encontrándose como en un hoyo sin fondo. ¡Y es que no podía ver ni un pedazo de tierra!

_¡Tengo miedo!_

_¡Tengo __**mucho**__ miedo!_

Intentó respirar nuevamente, intentar calmarse, pero no pudo.

Volteó hacia la derecha, encontrándose con un nada asustado Itachi, al contrario, se le veía emocionado, _feliz_.

_Que desgraciado_.

— ¿Qué te pasa, _cariño_? — le pregunta, descaradamente.

Gruñó. Y después, frunció el ceño, un acto ya común en ella.

— ¿Y todavía preguntas? ¡Pensé que esto sería _normal_! ¡Pero debí suponerlo! ¡Tú no eres _normal_, eres _anormal_! ¡Mira que _obligarme_ a lanzarme con un paracaídas! — le respondió bastante alterada. Él solo rió.

— _Cariño_, seguro cuando estés _ahí_, en piso firme, vas a querer lanzarte de nueva cuenta…— Le dijo este, volviendo a reír.

— Estás loco…— Pero se vio interrumpida por el instructor.

— ¿Están listos? — Les preguntó, y justo cuando ella iba a decir "_no_", Itachi la interrumpió:

— ¡Claro! ¡_Más_ que _listos_!

Sintió que se moría.

Itachi la tomó del brazo, jalándola hacia él, para que pudieran terminar.

— ¿Lista, Sakura-_chan_?

Harta, le responde:

— ¡Ya me cansé de me estés preguntando tan…!— Pero se vio interrumpida justamente por él. — ¡! — Gritó. Gritó como nunca, y es que el Uchiha simplemente la jaló del brazo para después lanzarse del avión.

Y no paraba de gritar.

Su terror era tanto que, sin darse cuenta, se abrazó de Itachi y comenzó a llorar.

— ¡Estás loco! — le dijo, abrazándolo aún más del cuello, y él, abrazándola de la cintura. Itachi sonrió, haría esto más seguido. De la nada, sacó una cámara y se tomó una foto con ella.

Pronto volvió a guardar la cámara, para después decirle a Sakura:

— ¡Sakura! ¡Tienes que soltarte! ¡Pronto abriremos los paracaídas!

— ¡No! ¡Tengo miedo!

Se quiso reír ante esto.

— ¡No pasará nada! ¡Toma mi mano y ya! — le dijo, suprimiendo su risa y regalándole una _amable_ sonrisa.

Ella no lo miró confiada.

— ¡Está bien! — le dijo, soltándose de él, y tomando su mano.

Y entonces, llegó el momento de abrir los paracaídas.

Cuando abrió el paracaídas, sintió como si se hubiera frenado muy fuerte, y sin quererlo, comenzó a reír, le gustó la sensación de _caer_. Se sentía libre. Itachi tomó otra foto.

Todo fue tan rápido, y sintió que quería más. Y recordó lo que Itachi le dijo: _"cuando estés ahí, en piso firme, vas a querer lanzarte de nueva cuenta…"_. Que humillación.

Pero ya no importaba, de todas formas, le había gustado.

Cuando ya estaban en el piso firme, Sakura se dejó caer al suelo, acostándose y comenzando a reír.

— ¡Fue genial! ¡Tenias razón! — le dijo, todavía riendo. Mientras que ella reía, el aprovechaba para tomarle fotos, sin que ella se diera cuenta, hasta que…

— ¡Oye! ¡Deja de tomarme fotos! ¡Ven aquí! — le dijo, comenzando a perseguirlo.

Cuando por fin lo había alcanzado, se le echó encima, tomando la cámara, y sin darse cuenta, en su batalla por quitar y proteger la cámara, comenzaron a tomar fotos a lo tonto.

Sakura, por fin consiguiendo su cometido, le quitó la cámara, pero para tomarle fotos a él.

— ¡Hn! ¡Quien te entiende! — le dijo él, y sin soportar, comenzó a sonreír, y ella, seguía tomando fotos…

Y si, fue un gran día.

Una gran _cita_.

.

.

Llegó a su departamento, y lo primero que hizo fue irse a sentar, y después, sacó la cámara fotográfica.

La prendió, y fue rápidamente al almacenaje.

Comenzó a ver las fotos, y sonrió: en una foto se mostraba a una Sakura con los ojos cerrados y abrazándose fuertemente de él. Mientras que él, se le veía que le regresaba el abrazo, y le besaba la mejilla, medio sonriendo. Le gustó.

En otra se veía a una Sakura realmente feliz, _natural_, hermosa.

En las demás fotos se mostraba como ellos se divertían, y sin quererlo, comenzó a preguntarse:

_¿Será que __**él**__ se está enamorando de __**ella**__?_

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

No quiso pensarlo más.

No quería _enamorarse_.

Ya sabía lo que conllevaba eso.

Y la verdad, no quería salir lastimado como en su última relación.

Suspiró, y fue en dirección a su cuarto, para después, ir al baño.

Necesitaba una buena ducha y necesitaba relajarse, no pensar en _amor_.

.

.

Llegó a su departamento con una gran sonrisa.

Se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano y suspiró.

Comenzó a reírse como una tonta.

Y de repente, paró.

¿Qué _diablos_ estaba _haciendo_?

¿Por qué se _reía_?

¿Y por que _sonreía_?

¿Qué diablos…?

Palideció ante su pensamiento. A penas la primera "cita" y ya estaba suspirando como enamorada.

Frunció el ceño, ella no puede _enamorarse_.

Menos de aquel _anormal_.

Pero, aquel _anormal_ le hace reír, le hace enojar, ¡le hace de _todo_!

No puede enamorarse de él, ¿o sí?

¡No!

¡_No_!

¡No _puede_!

Gruñó enojada.

Se paró del sillón y fue directamente a su habitación, y se dejó caer en la cama.

No queriendo pensar más en ello, pronto, comenzó a quedarse dormida.

.

.

**A/N: Hola! siento la tardanza u/_\u he estado ocupada, y estoy atrasada con una, unas, historias! todavia estoy escribiendo el cap de SMLTISFM! y Not Gonna Get Us, más la de OWABT -en esta siempre estoy atrasada xDDD-**

**Así que sin más, les agradezco sus reviews, los que la agregaron a favs o seguir - o ambas xD- y tambien a los que la leen n_n**

**Estaré actualizando hoy y mañana ^^**

**Me despido**

**Byebye~!**

**Besos~!**

**Reviews~!**

**Atte: La loca de los reviews~!**

**Stephanie n_~**


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, esta historia si me pertenece, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO** al **PLAGIO.**

**Título:** Thanks For The Memories

**Tipo:** Historia continua, Capítulo 8

**R:** T**  
**

**Conteo total de palabras: **1290

**Advertencia:** Tal vez alguna que otra palabra.

**Summary:** Ella tenía problemas,él también...para que negarlo,les jodia,pero por errores del destino,terminan juntos,¿qué harán ahora?¿Se darán una oportunidad,para olvidar lo que esa persona les hizo? —quiero olvidarlo...—Yo tambien...—Entonces...hagamoslo juntos.

.

.

Thanks for the Memories

ItaSaku AU

Moderno

Capítulo 8:

Noticias, planes de citas y…

…Qué pequeño es el mundo…

.

.

**17**

Mikoto llegó de su cita con su amiga, Uzumaki Kushina. Fueron a comer ramen, bueno solo Kushina, ella es más saludable.

Cansada, se sentó en la sala de estar, prendiendo la televisión.

Y grata sorpresa fue la que se llevó al ver que su primogénito, Itachi, era el centro de atención en un programa de cotilla.

— _¡Y así fue como captamos al sex symbol, y empresario japonés, Uchiha Itachi!_ — dijo una de las mujeres, antes de comenzar a reírse del nerviosismo, y mostrar fotos de _su_ hijo y una mujer, bastante guapa, si se lo preguntan. Ella se veía bastante natural. — _Hizo públicas estas fotos ayer por la tarde, y después escribió: "Como podrán ver, estoy __**muy**__ bien acompañado. Les presento a mi novia: Haruno Sakura, una muy reconocida doctora" ¡¿Cómo ven ustedes, público? ¡Ya nos lo ganaron! ¡Pero claro, no nos vamos a quedar con dudas, y él lo supo! ¡Ya ha convocado a la prensa, para contestar nuestras dudas! ¡Y déjenme decirles, que eso será mañana! ¡Muchas nos morimos por saber! ¡No deje de ver…!_— Apagó la televisión, no cree aguantar más.

Mikoto abrió los ojos y la boca bastante asombrada. Tan asombrada, que, cuando sonó el teléfono, y contestó, no cambió su cara de expresión.

— _¡Mikoto-chan! ¡No me vas a creer lo que acabo de ver en la televisión con Naruto-baka, 'ttebane!_ — le dijo una muy escandalosa Kushina. — _¡Tu Itachi-chan está saliendo con la mejor amiga de mi Naruto!_ — Parece que no iba a acabar con las sorpresas jamás.

Colgó el teléfono sin contestarle nada a Kushina.

Todavía no cabía en la sorpresa, y justo entonces, Fugaku llegó.

Fugaku frunció el ceño cuando vio a su esposa en aquel estado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó, con su ya común seriedad.

— Tu hijo tiene novia…

— ¿Cuál hijo? — le pregunta él, con el ceño fruncido, y sin estar seguro de cuál de los dos hablaba ella.

—…De Itachi…

— ¡¿Qué? !

.

.

Se mordió un lado de su labio. Se sentía nervioso.

Ayer en la tarde había puesto las fotos, no todas, de Sakura y él, y después escribiendo que era su novia. Se sentía nervioso por lo que _ella_ le fuera a hacer. Después de todo ella siempre ha sido una violenta.

Suspiró e intentó concentrarse, pero…

— ¡¿Me puedes explicar que es esto? ! — llegó un muy agitado Shisui. — ¡¿Desde cuándo tienes novia? ! ¡Y en especial una tan sexy como ésta! ¡¿Y por qué me tengo que enterar por la prensa y no por ti? ! ¡Soy tu primo! ¡Tu casi hermano! ¡Tu mejor amigo! ¡¿Y no me dices nada? ! ¡Todo lo que hago por…!— y lo interrumpió.

— Ya cállate Shisui, me das jaqueca. Y ni que fuera para tanto, solo lo anuncié ayer…

— ¡Descarado! ¡Como si esto fuera nada! ¡Cuando tus padres se enteren…!— pero otra vez se vio interrumpido, y esta vez por nada y más y nada menos que Fugaku, el padre de Itachi. Después se les unió una muy agitada Mikoto.

— ¡¿Se puede saber cuándo nos pensabas decir? ! — comenzó Fugaku.

— ¡No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada! ¡A _mí_! ¡A tu _madre_! ¡Todo lo que hago por ti! ¡Para que me entere por la televisión que tienes una novia! Y no está nada mal, está guapa, pero… ¡No le quita la importancia! ¡Estoy muy avergonzada de ti, Itachi-chan! — le dijo Mikoto, expresando lo que todos querían decir.

— ¡Si, Itachi-_kun_! ¿Por qué no nos explicas a todos? Pero más que a todos, ¡a mí! ¡Ni siquiera me mencionaste algo! ¡Abriste la boca como si nada! — llegó una muy enojada Sakura.

Mikoto se le quedó viendo impresionada, la mujer que estaba enfrente de ella era muy elegante y guapa, pero a la vez, sencilla. Y también podía ver, claramente, que aquella joven tenía el genio de los mil demonios cuando se lo proponía.

— ¡Anda! ¡Explícanos!

— ¡No tengo que explicar nada! — Dijo él, ya harto de que le griten y reclamen, — ¡A ti! — dijo apuntando a Sakura. — ¡No tengo más que explicarte! ¡Pero a los demás no! ¡Así que la…!— pero se vio interrumpido por Sakura.

— ¡No me trates como si fuera una cualquiera! ¡Y no nos grites, idiota!

— ¡Grito porque se me antoja! ¡Y no me llames idiota!

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡No! ¡Hazlo tú!

Y no pudieron continuar con su pelea, porque los interrumpieron:

— ¡¿Se quieren calmar todos? ! — interrumpió un harto Fugaku. Todos lo miraron. — ¡Gracias! ¡Ahora! ¡_Tú_! ¡Y _tú_!— dijo apuntando primero a Itachi y después a Sakura. — ¡Expliquen!

Itachi suspiró:

— Perdónanos, chichi-ue— comenzó Itachi, ya más calmado. — Y bueno, ella es…

— Soy Haruno Sakura, ¡un gusto! ¡Y lamento que hayan tenido que ver esto! ¡Que vergüenza! — dijo Sakura, con una mano en su mejilla, intentando controlar la vergüenza y el enojo. — Y, como ya sabrán, soy su _novia_…— intentó sonreír.

Itachi casi se cae de la silla, esa mujer es tan buena mintiendo, y fingiendo…

Mikoto, encantada por como _controlaba _a su muchacho, se volteó a ella.

— ¡Soy Mikoto! — dijo ella, acercándose para poder abrazarla. — ¡Su madre! ¡Un gusto igualmente cariño! — y Sakura le sonrió amablemente. — Ellos son Shisui, su primo, y próximamente tuyo nena. Y él, es Fugaku, mi esposo y padre de mis dos hijos, Itachi y Sasuke, no sé si ya conozcas a Sasuke-chan, pero…— Y Sakura la interrumpió amablemente.

— ¡Claro que lo conozco! ¡Un gran chico, sin duda! — dijo ella, y ante esto, Itachi frunció el ceño. Shisui, percibiendo los leves celos de su primo, comenzó a reírse.

— Quién te viera, Itachi-chan…— dijo en son de burla, y él, le fulminó con la mirada.

Y para completar la reunión, llegaron Sasuke y _Naruto_.

— ¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo están todos, 'ttebayo? ! — comenzó Naruto, tan escandaloso como si estuviera dando algún concierto. Sasuke le golpea la cabeza, intentado callarlo.

— Hn… Cállate, dobe escandaloso…

— ¡Yo no soy escandaloso! ¡Y no me digas dobe! ¡Teme!

— _dobe…_

— ¡Teme!

— Dobe

— ¡Teme!

— _Usurantonkachi…_

— ¡Grrr! ¡Mal…!

— ¡Naruto! — lo calla Sakura. — ¡Me estás haciendo pasar vergüenza!

Naruto, como un niño pequeño y lastimado, comenzó a llorar por el golpe que le dio Sakura. Pero eso no lo detuvo:

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Cómo te he extrañado, dattebayo! — y ella, igual de emocionada, lo abraza.

— ¡Yo también, Naru-baka!

— ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo…!— dijo Naruto, y parece, que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

.

.

Después de que se terminara santo escándalo, Sakura e Itachi se quedaron solos.

— ¿Me vas a explicar…?— le pregunta, muy tranquila.

Itachi suspiró.

— Tenía que hacerlo…

— Es muy pronto… A penas llevamos una cita…— dijo ella, muy tranquila, con un toque de tristeza. — No quiero salir herida, no sabemos lo que nos pueda pasar…

— Si, muy cierto, no sabemos lo que nos pueda pasar, y, yo tampoco quiero salir herido… Y, respecto a las citas, tengamos más…— terminó él, con un toque de diversión.

Ella, sin poder evitarlo, le sonrió.

— Está bien, pero esta vez yo elijo, que tal que esta vez si me matas…

Él, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reírse de lo que ella decía.

— ¡¿De qué te quejas? ! ¡La otra vez si te gustó! ¡Y mucho!

— ¡E-Es la única excepción! — le dijo, muy nerviosa.

Vaya, sabrá que le espera en la segunda cita…

.

.

**A/N: Hola! primero que nada, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado. No quise hacerlo más largo xD quería que la cita quedara en sorpresa y haber que...**

**Lamentablemente, les tengo noticias, este fic está llegando a su final! T-T todavía me acuerdo cuando lo comencé... xD**

**Le sobran alrededor de 5 caps u_u**

**En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**Y tambien a los que hayan leido** xD

**Y! estaré actualizando esta historia cada semana u.u xD**

**Me despido**

**Besos**

Stephanie

**PD:Revieeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwws** por fis!

**PD2: lamento no hacerlos más largos, espero que en el siguiente si pueda, en este no pude mucho xD, pero en el siguiente, tal vez...**

**PD3: al rato actualizo Not Gonna Get Us y Show Me Love (entre hoy y mañana no paso, como max el domingo xD)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, esta historia si me pertenece, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO** al **PLAGIO.**

**Título:** Thanks For The Memories

**Tipo:** Historia continua, Capítulo 9

**R:** T**  
**

**Conteo total de palabras:** 2080 (todo un record xD)

**Advertencia:** Tal vez alguna que otra palabra. Y OOC (siempre se me olvida decirlo xDD)

**Summary:** Ella tenía problemas,él también...para que negarlo,les jodia,pero por errores del destino,terminan juntos,¿qué harán ahora?¿Se darán una oportunidad,para olvidar lo que esa persona les hizo? —quiero olvidarlo...—Yo tambien...—Entonces...hagamoslo juntos.

**Dedicaciòn especial: **A todos ustedes, que leen mi historia y dejan review, pero en especial a **elyzmaki** y **26Fairy06** (Pero no hace menos a las otras tres personas que me dejaron review!)

.

.

Thanks for the Memories

ItaSaku AU

Moderno

Capítulo 9:

Conferencia y segunda cita.

.

.

**18**

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste _eso_ ayer?

— Se me olvidó…— le respondió, muy tranquilo.

— ¡¿Se te olvidó? ¡¿_Se te olvidó_? ¡Te juro, si no me lo dices, ni me entero!

Rodó los ojos, y después le dice:

— Bueno, ya… Ni modo…

Gruñó y arrugó el ceño. La llegaba a sorprender tanto la mayoría de las veces, como ninguna otra vez.

¡Quería gritar!

Intentó calmarse, inhalando y exhalando. Pero no funcionaba.

Llevó su mano hasta el puente de su nariz, apretándola.

Suspiró.

—…Ya que… Y dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

— Nada, absolutamente nada…— dijo él, restándole importancia.

Esto se le hacía raro.

Tiene sospechas…

No debe confiar en él…

.

Itachi la tomó de la cintura, jalándola hacia él, para después, salir a la luz.

En cuanto salieron de aquella pequeña sala, todos los medios comenzaron a tomar fotos sin parar, haciendo que Sakura rápidamente se tape la cara, al igual que Itachi.

— ¡Están locos! ¡¿Cómo pueden tomar fotos así? — dijo Sakura, nerviosa y enojada.

Itachi solo se rió, para después contestarle:

— Es su trabajo…

Y ella solo le respondió con un gruñido.

Los medios de comunicación pronto comenzaron a agruparse, intentando obtener la primera pregunta.

Y pronto comenzó, en cuanto Itachi cedió la palabra:

— Uchiha-sama…— comenzó uno. — ¿nos podría volver a repetir el nombre de su exquisita pareja?

Itachi frunció un poco el ceño ante esto.

— Te agradecería que le respetaras, y en cuanto a tu pregunta, ella es Haruno Sakura, famosa doctora del Hospital de las Hojas, es cardióloga. Y además de eso, su maestra fue y es Tsunade, la Decana de ese hospital…— y entonces Sakura le interrumpió:

— También es mi tía…

Y entonces varios de los reporteros comenzaron a reír, y entonces uno dijo:

— Entonces es completamente normal encontrar tanta belleza e inteligencia en una sola mujer…

Y Sakura, ante esto, comenzó a reírse, haciendo que varios se quedaran viéndola de manera un tanto boba, como hipnotizados.

Itachi, algo "celoso", les contesta a todos:

— Lo siento por muchos de ustedes, pero _ella_, ya tiene _dueño_…

Y luego de decir eso, un silencio algo tenso se hizo presente.

Y Sakura decidió que era mejor interrumpir. Tosió un poco, y después dijo:

— Discúlpenlo, así es de celoso algunas veces, yo también lo soy…— dijo, para después reírse divertida de la situación.

Y después, otro de la prensa le contesta:

— Y quien no se pondría celoso con una mujer como usted a su lado, Haruno-sama…— y ante esto, todos comenzaron a reírse, inclusive un poco ellos dos.

— Muchas gracias…— le responde ella, algo sonrojada.

Itachi, ya un poco harto de los cumplidos que le hacían a ella, decidió interrumpir:

— ¿Qué puedo decir? _Todo_ de ella me _gusta_… Su cabello, rosa, pero realmente resalta en ella, como ninguna. Sus ojos verdes, cuando la miro, me trae tanta paz y tranquilidad, me relaja. Su hermosa y delicada piel, me gusta acariciarle, sentir esa sensación. Sus labios, ¿qué decir de ellos? Son suaves, exquisitos y más, no hay palabras para describirlos. Todo de ella me gusta, sus manos, su nariz, sus pies… Suena raro, pero me gustan, son hermosos…— y tantas palabras estaban haciendo efecto en ella, ya se estaba sonrojando, el _amor_ la trae como loca. Y de pronto, una de sus manos se situó en su mejilla, intentando calmar aquella extraña sensación que sentía cuando su _amado_ Itachi hablaba, pero entonces, toda aquella sensación de romance en el aire cuando él hablaba, se desplomó y desapareció, y todo por unas simples palabras: — ¿Y qué decir de su _trasero_? ¡Diablos! ¡Es redondo, no muy grande, perfecto! ¡Suave! ¡Firme! ¡Más que nada, _firme_!

Frunció el ceño, y volteó a verlo de manera peligrosa. ¿Tenía que arruinar todo? ¡Claro! ¡Se notaba!

Y eso no es todo, si el baka de Itachi quería jugar con fuego, ella le responderá, claro…

— ¡Y sus senos…!

Comenzó a reírse, interrumpiendo el monólogo de Itachi, acerca del cuerpo de la joven:

— ¡Ya sabía yo que nunca te resistirás a mí! ¡¿Pero qué puedo decir yo? A mí también me gusta tu cuerpo. Tus ojos, me gustan, son _enigmáticos_; y tus manos, me gustan tus manos, son largas, me gustan las manos largas; y tu cabello, ¿cuál es el secreto para tenerlo tan sedoso? ¡Yo quiero uno así! También me gusta tu piel, es suave, y un tanto delicada, pero, eso no es todo, ¡también me gusta tu trasero! ¡Y para aquellas fans de Itachi, les daré el placer de saber que…!— y comienza a reírse nuevamente. — ¡Que a mi querido Itachi, le gusta que se lo aprieten…!— y ante esto, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, y con cara de no entender nada. — Si, su querido y amado trasero, le gusta que se lo toquen.

Frunció el ceño, él tan buen _novio_ que es, para que _ella_, precisamente _ella_, arruine todo. De manera pacífica, él le dice:

— A ti también te gusta…

Y todas las personas presentes, seguían con caras de no entender nada, y nadie hablaba, ni nada…

Y ellos, seguían con su pelea…

Frunció el ceño, y siguió con su pelea.

— ¡¿Ah sí? ¡Pues eso que! ¡Tú eres peor que yo! ¡Que lo sepas…!

— ¡Mira Sakura, amor, sabemos que ya no sabes que decir! ¡Es obvio que te he ganado!

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Para empezar! ¿Por qué peleamos?

Y se queda callada…

— ¡Anda! ¡¿Por _qué_ peleamos? ¡Ni siquiera tiene sentido! ¡_Tú_ siempre empiezas las peleas! ¡Yo tan bueno y pacífico! ¡Y tu, tan, tan…! ¡Guerrillera!

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Guerrillera? ¡¿_Guerrillera_? ¡¿Y eso qué?

Y así continuó…

.

.

**19**

Ahí estaban ambos, sentados en el sofá del apartamento de ella, viendo la televisión, para ser precisos, la repetición de su entrevista…

Ella, frunció el ceño, se mordió el labio, y volteó a su derecha, viendo a un serio Itachi, con la mano en su mentón, pensando, meditando.

— Pasamos una gran vergüenza… Y déjame decirte, que yo en lo personal, siento que es tu culpa… Si tú no hubieras mencionado las partes de mi cuerpo, yo no me hubiera peleado… Ahora creen que _eres_ un violento, y que si me caso contigo, me golpearás, y también a mis herederos, y que me mandarás muchas veces al hospital y que al final, quedaré muerta, en una fosa común…— Itachi, ante esto, comenzó a reírse de Sakura, y ella, como ya era costumbre, volteó a verlo de manera fea. — ¿Por qué te ríes?

— En primer lugar, Sakura, los dos tenemos la culpa, tu eres violenta por naturaleza, como que te _llama_ a serlo; en segundo, no es un _soy_, es un _somos_, obviamente, y por favor, no exageres, no nos vamos a casar, y yo nunca golpearía a la que se case conmigo, _yo no soy así_…— y por alguna razón, le dolió decirle a ella, como _rompiendo_ esperanzas, acerca de casarse con él. A ella también.

Si, yo _tampoco_ me casaría contigo, y yo no soy así de violenta, _tú_ me provocas serlo… _Y no sé porqué_…— y si antes le dolieron sus palabras, las de ella, terminaron por romperle algo llamado _corazón_, y junto con su corazón, la _esperanza_ de algo _más_…

Itachi suspiró, intentando dejar todo esto de lado. Voltea y le dice:

— Intentemos olvidar esto, todavía nos sobra tiempo, antes de terminar la relación y _eso_… Olvidémoslo y vayámonos a la cita esa que planeaste, siquiera tener algo _bien_…— Ella suspiró, y después, asiente.

— Iré a cambiarme…— Itachi asintió, volteando a ver la televisión, viendo como aquella mujer de los espectáculos hablaba de ambos, como _pareja:_

— _Y si, ¿Qué podemos decir? Jamás, en lo personal, me imaginé que ellos serían así de __**explosivos**__, por así decirlo…_

Cinco minutos después…

— _No sé, pero si se llegaran a casar, siento que __**ella**__ terminaría golpeada en el hospital, ya sabes, violencia intrafamiliar, ¿y qué decir de los hijos? Si es que tienen… Ellos sufrirían bastante…_— Dijo la famosa Nanami.

— _¡Lo sé, Nanami-chan! ¡Imagínate! ¡Lo que__** sufrirían**__ ambos!_

Un poco abrumado, apagó la televisión, viendo como Sakura salía con un pantalón de mezclilla combinada con un simple polo y tenis.

— Vámonos… Es hora de nuestra segunda _cita_…— le dijo, sonriendo de forma _rara_, algo que a Itachi, no le gustó.

.

.

Intentó calmarse…

Intentó de todo, y no, no funcionó…

Y es que, ¿quién lo diría? Jamás se imaginó que a Sakura le gustaran los juegos _esos_. Ya saben, los mecánicos, esos que estas en la cima, y de repente, caes en picada, y te hace gritar, llorar y reír como nunca, y al final, decides volver a subirte…

Que chistoso…

— Bueno, Itachi-_chan_, es hora de subirse a los caballitos…— Esa mujer está loca… Itachi frunció el ceño, volteó a verla bastante enojado, con un color rojo iluminando sus mejillas del coraje. Decidido, le contesta:

Si vamos a subirnos a juegos mecánicos, hay que hacerlo con seriedad, primero nada de juegos infantiles, ni empujar a nadie al agua, ni acciones parecidas, podemos tomarnos fotos y comer lo que quieras, pero nada de estupideces, ¿quedó claro?

— La que tuvo la idea de esta cita fui yo, y te recuerdo que cuando tú planeaste la cita pasada, casi me da un infarto, y por poco no sobrevivo…

— No esas exagerada, y te recuerdo que te gustó…

Sakura gruñó ante esto, y en respuesta le dice:

— Está bien, hagamos todo bien, _solo_ por esta vez…

— Bien…

— Bien…

— ¿Y a cual va…?— pero se vio interrumpida por Itachi, quien la jaló del brazo, para llevarla al juego, _extremo_, más cercano…

.

.

Primero fueron a la montaña rusa, donde Sakura, la bajar de la colina, se abrazó a Itachi, gritándole prácticamente al oído. Y él, simplemente la pegó más a él, tomándole nuevamente fotos…

.

.

Ya habían acabado con casi todos los juegos, inclusive, ya estaba por terminar el día.

Sakura ya estaba bastante cansada, y decidida, se fue a sentar al banco más cercano.

Suspiró, y apoyó sus codos en sus piernas, mientras que sus manos descansaban a cada lado de su cara, volvió a suspirar. Cerró los ojos y respiró de manera lenta, como si estuviera durmiendo, después, se puso a pensar acerca de ese día. Se lo había pasado tan bien, que al momento de recordar, comenzó a reírse de manera suave. Recordó como en algunos juegos, ella, se amarraba a Itachi y no lo soltaba hasta que se terminara, y él encantado, tomando nuevamente fotos. En realidad, ya no le importaba que tomara fotos de ella, hasta cierto punto, _le gustaba_. Volvió a suspirar y rió un poco, de manera suave, y entonces, sintió como alguien le ponía una mano más grande que la de ella, justo encima de la de ella.

De manera rápida, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Itachi de rodillas, enfrente de ella y con su mano encima de la de ella. Y sin quererlo se sonrojó ante la cercania.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunta él, para después agregar: — ¿De qué te ríes? — vuelve a preguntar él, riéndose de manera suave.

— ¿Sabes? Me la he pasado muy bien hoy...— comenzó ella, sonriendo más y tocándole la mejilla de manera suave.

— Yo también...— le dijo, acercándose cada vez más a ella, y acariciando suavemente su mano, hasta que la toma y la jala suave, pero a la vez, de manera fuerte, para después, tomar su boca y besarla suave y fuerte a la vez. Ambos experimentaron un raro sentimiento, además de no querer dejarlo.

Itachi movió su boca contra la de ella, esperando a que ella correspondiera. Cuando lo hizo, sintió como ella, de manera nerviosa, abrió su boca. Itachi, gustoso, aprovechó la oportunidad y metió su lengua, besándola apasionadamente, y ella correspondiendo igual.

Cuando sintieron que les faltaba aire, se separaron lentamente.

Itachi, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, y moviendo sus ojos de los labios de ella, hinchados y rojos por la presión, y por lo apasionado que fue, a los ojos de ella. Y después le dice:

— Entonces, ¿para cuándo la tercera cita? Y recuerda que me toca elegir...— le dijo Itachi, sonriendo de manera arrogante, y ella, no pudo evitar reírse...

.

.

.

**A/N: Hola!**

**¿Qué puedo decir yo? xD sip, me tardé con esta historia como por dos meses, no fue tanto como con OWABT, y Not Gonna Get Us y Show Me Love(que ya casi acabo el cap xD) en fin, si no leen la de Of Weird, entonces les explico de mi ausencia xD**

**He estado ocupada con eso de conseguirme un lugar para la prepa, al final si lo logré xD y ya entré y todo, eso fue en parte del porqué de mi ausencia, pero también, ha sido porque no me he sentido bien, más los problemas con el internet, que fue cercas de la fecha en que puse el cap 8 de esta historia, o sea, en julio. Pero en fin, ya no la hago de largo, al segundo día de haber entrado a la escuela, me enfermé, y al viernes, resultó ser asma, y estuve dos días internada, además del reposo -_- y la verdad no estaba de humor para escribir nada, lo que si estuve haciendo fue betear, pero nada más -_- xD**

**En fin, sin agrandarlo más, agradezco mucho a las personas que agregaron mi historia a favs, seguir y dejaron review n_n**

**26Fairy06**

**elyzmaki**

**yukino-san6**

**Yami-Ishinomori**

**madelinedarkgirl**

**alinekiryuu**

**mizukitz**

**Strikis**

**Y a ustedes, que leyeron n_n**

**.**

**.**

**Quiero recordar, que ya está por terminar esta historia! y también, ya casi cumple un año! O o O En agosto cumplí un año de haber comenzado a escribir T-T Que orgullosa estoy! T-T xD**

**Ah, le sobran, si mis cálculos son correctos, 4 caps y el epílogo, o sea, 5 caps, si todo sale como planeo xD**

**También, de OWABT, ya tengo el cap 11 y otros terminados, aquí el problema es el cap 10, anteriormente 9 ¬¬ xDD y ya casi acabo los otros (siempre digo eso y nada... xD en fin, si bien recuerdo, le aventajé a Show Me Love y Not Gonna Get Us no hace mucho, hace como 1 semana xD) Pero pido paciencia, por fis! Porque ando atrasada en la escuela! xDD**

**En fin, me despido**

**Cuídense todos**

**Besos y abrazos de oso pachón**

**Byebye! ^3^**

**PD: Tengo una pregunta, si les llega la alerta de cuando actualizo? o_o?**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, esta historia si me pertenece, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO** al **PLAGIO.**

**Título:** Thanks For The Memories

**Tipo:** Historia continua, Capítulo 10

**R:** T**  
**

**Conteo total de palabras:** 1549

**Advertencia:** Tal vez alguna que otra palabra. Y posible OOC

**Summary:** Ella tenía problemas,él también...para que negarlo,les jodia,pero por errores del destino,terminan juntos,¿qué harán ahora?¿Se darán una oportunidad,para olvidar lo que esa persona les hizo? —quiero olvidarlo...—Yo tambien...—Entonces...hagamoslo juntos.

.

.

Thanks for the Memories

ItaSaku AU

Moderno

Capítulo 10:

Tercera cita, y…

¿Qué…?

.

.

**20**

Itachi suspiró y picó el botón, llamando a su secretaria:

— _¿Si, Uchiha-sama?_

— Necesito que me reserves una mesa para dos en _"Luna Roja"_. También checa la comida, el postre… Y del lugar de la mesa, que sea, de preferencia, en un lugar civilizado, donde no haya tantas personas observando, tú sabes…

— _Si, Uchiha-sama. Cuando tenga el menú, ¿le pregunto directamente a usted o elijo por usted?_

— Me preguntas directamente, hasta por el vino, por favor.

— _Como usted ordene, Uchiha-sama…_

— Una cosa más…

— _¿Si?_

— No me interrumpa si no es esto, o alguna cosa importante…

— _Entendido, Uchiha-sama…_

.

.

Sonrió de una manera medio tonta, estaba muy feliz.

Por fin era el día en que saldría con Itachi.

Y aunque ya había pasado una semana desde aquella cita y aquel beso, seguían comunicándose: llamándose por teléfono, a cada hora posible. O por correo electrónico, etc.

Que feliz estaba.

Y si, ese día, es el día de su tercera y ansiada cita.

Pero, aún no sabe a dónde la llevará.

Ahora mismo estaba planeando llamarle.

¿Será buena idea?

Sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, casi saliéndose de su pecho por el nerviosismo.

_Que ansias…_

Suspiró, y tomó su teléfono, comenzando a marcar aquel teléfono, ya memorizado:

Escuchando aquel sonido, escuchó como la secretaría contestaba:

— _Buenas tardes, oficina de Uchiha Itachi-sama, le atiende Chiyo. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?_

— Buenas tardes, busco al señor Uchiha, ¿sería mucha molestia que me lo comunicara? — Ignoró la última pregunta, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

— _¿Quién habla?_ — vuelve a preguntar, pero esta vez, de una manera muy grosera.

— ¿Me lo comunica?

— _Uchiha-sama se encuentra muy ocupado._

— No me voy a tardar…— comenzó Sakura, ya un poco exasperada. — ¿Me lo comunica, por favor?

— _Ya le he dicho que Uchiha-sama se encuentra muy ocupado… Llame más tarde._ — Y le colgó.

Sakura se quitó el teléfono del oído, y se le quedó viendo como por diez minutos, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Cómo se atrevía a colgarle el teléfono?

¡Ella solo quería darle una sorpresa!

Frunció más el ceño y tomó su móvil, buscando el número privado de Itachi.

Cuando lo encontró, lo marcó.

Casi al instante, Itachi contestó:

— _¿Hola?_

— ¡Hola! ¿Itachi, estás ocupado?

Itachi se puso feliz de solo oír su voz, se rió un poco, y le contesta:

— _Para nada cariño._

Él no lo sabe, ni nadie está para saberlo, pero a ella, le encanta que él le diga así, "cariño".

Y entonces, le salió una vena en la frente, dichosa _secretaria_.

— Bien, no me importa como sea tu relación con tu _joven_ secretaria. Pero si no quieres hablar conmigo, solo dilo. Me enoja más que me lo diga ella…— malditas jovencitas, de seguro le gustó Itachi, por eso no quiso comunicarla. _Vieja_ aprovechada, de seguro solo quiere verle la retaguardia a _su_ Itachi.

Itachi frunció el ceño, ¿su secretaría hizo que…?

— Hace unos minutos te acabo de marcar, pero ella no me quiso comunicar, y después me colgó. No lo entiendo. ¿Está _celosa_? Si es joven, ¿por qué rayos trabaja contigo…? ¡Siempre lo he dicho! ¡Ese tipo de personas obsesivas no viven por más que por ellos mismos! ¡El egoísmo en persona! — seguía parloteando ella, Itachi seguía absorto en sus pensamientos: "¿_Su secretaria hizo que…?"_ No podía creerlo, tan seria que se veía. Y después, interrumpiéndola, le contesta:

— _Hablaré con ella…_—

Sonrió, estaba tan nerviosa…

— Hablaba… Hablaba porque quería saber a dónde vamos a ir esta noche…— E Itachi, comenzó a reírse de manera suave, ante aquella _excusa_.

— _Di la verdad, Sakura._

— ¿Cuál verdad?

— _¿Llamaste por curiosidad? ¿Acaso __**mueres**__ por saber a donde vamos?_ — seguía riéndose de ella.

Una vena se levantó en su frente. No hablaba para eso. O bueno, sí, pero a la vez no. Quería saber a qué lugar iban, porque no sabía que ropa ponerse.

Así de simple y tonto, no sabía que ponerse.

¿Qué tal que iban a un puesto de _hot dogs_ y ella iba con vestido de noche?

¿O a un lugar muy elegante y ella de pantalones de mezclilla?

¡Por eso necesitaba preguntar!

— No, no es por eso. — le contesta despectivamente, haciendo que Itachi se decepcione un poco. — Quiero saber, porque no sé qué ropa ponerme…

.

¿Escuchó bien?

¿Acaso _ella_ dijo que no sabía que ropa ponerse?

_Eso es raro_…

— _¿A qué te refieres_ _con eso?_

— Es en serio. No sé qué ropa ponerme, porque no sé a dónde voy. ¿Me pongo licras y me llevas a un lugar elegante? ¿Me pongo un vestido de noche para ir a un lugar callejero?

_Ah_…

_Ya entendía…_

— _Ya veo_…

— _No te diré a donde vamos…_

_¡¿Qué?_

— _Pero en cambio, te diré que te pondrás…_

.

.

Después de terminar su llamada con _su_ hermosa Sakura, se paró de su silla y se encaminó a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe, y asustando levemente a la persona sentada en el escritorio de secretaria: una señora ya grande y robusta.

Suspiró y le llama:

— Chiyo-san…

— Uchiha-sama…

— ¿A quedado listo todo?

— Si…

— Bien. Le quería pedir un favor…

— Claro, Uchiha-sama…

— Le pido por favor que si Sakura vuelve a hablar, no le cuelgue. No importa que, pásela directamente a mí. _Ella_ es muy importante…

— ¿De qué habla, presidente?

— La mujer que habló y colgó, era Sakura, _mi_ novia. Le pido por favor que si vuelve a llamar, la comunique, no le cuelgue, _que tiene un temperamento…_— le dijo, diciendo lo último en un susurro.

— Si, Uchiha-sama… Perdóneme…

Y este, simplemente se fue directamente a su oficina.

.

.

Se miró en el espejo, viendo su esbelta figura enfundada en un entallado vestido negro de seda, disimulado, no tan escotado ni nada. Simplemente, le hacía lucir bella, _hermosa_.

Subió su mirada desde sus pies, -bien cubiertos por unos tacones-, hasta pasar por aquel hermoso vestido, hasta sus manos, -con una ligera pulsera de cadena de oro-, y su cuello, -el primero con un precioso guardapelo. Su cara, maquillada disimuladamente, tenía colores fuertes, que la hacían lucir realmente _hermosa_. Sus cabellos, bien arreglados y en ondas, estaba increíble.

Simplemente, después de una nueva inspección, pudo ver que realmente, estaba hermosa.

De pronto, escuchó como tocaban la puerta.

¡Que nervios!

Sintió como su corazón latía sin control alguno, y su nerviosismo alcanzaba niveles inimaginables.

Bajó las escaleras como pudo, de milagro no cayó.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió…

.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta, Itachi dirigió su mirada a inspeccionar su imagen, en especial, su cuerpo.

Desde sus pies hasta el último cabello de su hermosa cabellera rosa, toda la inspeccionó.

Estaba, simplemente, _hermosa_.

— ¿Estás lista? — le pregunta Itachi.

Y esta, simplemente asiente. Pronto cierran la casa, y se suben al coche, yendo camino a "_Luna Roja"_.

.

.

Entraron en aquel restaurante tan fino, algo que no le sorprendió mucho, viniendo de Itachi.

Lo que era cierto, es que el lugar, era verdaderamente encantador,

Pronto se encontraron cenando, pasando por el primer platillo, el segundo, y esperando por el postre.

Hasta ese momento, todo estaba muy bien, habían platicado de cosas importantes, de poco importantes, de tonterías, de cosas chistosas, y demás.

Realmente se la estaba pasando muy bien aquella noche.

E Itachi, seguía contándole cosas…

Y ella se rió ante lo que dijo Itachi.

De pronto, su móvil comenzó a sonar de manera estridente, interrumpiendo aquel momento tan cómodo y mágico.

Ella frunció el ceño, sacando su costoso móvil, y viendo quien llamaba.

Era su madre.

No creía que fuera importante, así que cuando iba a colgar para que dejara de interrumpir, Itachi la interrumpió:

— Contesta, puede ser algo importante…

Apretó un poco los labios, al igual que frunció el ceño ligeramente.

— Anda…— le apresuró Itachi.

Mientras que ella contestaba, el camarero llegaba con sus postres.

Suspiró y contestó:

— Hola mamá…— Esperó, pero su madre no se contuvo y le soltó todo de golpe, al igual de su estado emocional.

— _Tu padre acaba de morir…_

Abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida, dejó caer su móvil, haciendo que este se estrelle estrepitosamente contra la mesa, sorprendiendo a Itachi y al camarero.

Itachi voltea, y le dice al camarero:

— ¿Podría dejarnos solos un momento?

Este asiente. En cuanto están solos, Itachi le pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

Y Sakura, sin contenerse, comienza a llorar, a la vez, intentando contenerse.

Él, bastante sorprendido de esto, se para rápidamente y va a su lugar, poniendo su mano en un hombro de ella, intentando voltearla, para después, abrazarla.

— ¿Qué pasa? — volvió a preguntar, esta vez, un poco más alterado, asustado.

— Itachi…— comienza ella entre llantos, — Mi padre…

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿Qué pasa con tu padre?

— Él… Él…

— Dime…

— Está _muerto_. Acaba de morir…— le dijo, nuevamente, en aquel desgarrador llanto.

E Itachi, lo único que supo hacer, fue abrazarla, y darle consuelo.

.

.

**A/N: Hola! Esta vez no tardé tanto.  
En fin, he estado pensando, y creo que añadiré uno que otro capítulo más. Es solo una hipótesis, no es seguro.  
Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, por agregarla a favs y seguir, además de leer:**

**Elyzmaki  
****26Fairy06  
lanubealune  
****Antifashion19  
Annlu91  
voldy-pooh  
Y a ti, que te diste tiempo de leer mi historia.**

**PD: No tardo en actualizar mis otras historias, solo tengan paciencia.  
PD2: Reviews, recuerden que eso me alimenta, no solo a mi, sino también a mi historia. En OWABT no han dejado, y no actualizaré por lo mismo, me parece que no está gustando**

**Bye**


End file.
